project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Misora Shirogane
Misora Shirogane is the new Septimo Espada. Appearance Standing at an average height of 5'6", Misora appears as a young teenager that has long light brown hair that goes past her shoulders, with bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are beatiful reby red, with a slight glow in them. Her skin is rather fair, and and has a curvy body with an ample bosom. She wears an Arrancar outfit that is similar to the one that Orihime wore, with white dress that hugs her body and emphasizes her curves, a black sash around her waist, white hakama, black tabi and a white zōri. Her Hollow hole if located on the center of the lower rib, a bit above where her stomach is. The remains of her Hollow mask is a golden tiara with a red jewel on the center that she has over her head. Whenever she goes to the human world, she wears a white T-shirt with a blue hue at the area where the collar is, some black shorts, and some leather shoes with white fur like ankle ends, as well as a unique blue military colored style jacket with cat ears and a tail. Alogn with that, she also wears a pair of headphones with her as well, to make her appear as human as possible. Personality If someone were to look at her and think that she's a nice person... well, they're right. She'll talk casually to almsot anyone and make them feel like they're good friends, and always tries to get along with others, despite the fact that most Arrancars aren't that nice. She'll even be overly nice to Grimmjow if she needs to, but will have a harder time with someone like Ulquiorra. She's not above acting like a kid at times and will try to tease or prank someone, willing to even join in with Akairo to joke about Grimmjow from time to time. The most notable difference with her from most others, is the fact that she bears absolutely no resentment to Shinigami, humans, or the likes. Rather, she is absolutely fond of humans and would prefer to spend time in the human world and hang out with other humans, rather than be stuck in a boring desert with most people being too stiff with her. She dislikes fighting, and would really prefer to not get into a fight at all if she can. However, if its an absolute must, she'll try to intimidate her opponent with her power, if she can. If not, then she'll try to beat her opponent quick. When she hears about another Arrancar fighting with each other or with other beings, she'll get upset and try scolding them to stop being a couple of barbarians and try to get along, before someone gets killed again. If one actually manages to piss her off to the point of no return... well, one better run, as she might just decide to screw her desire to not fight and kill, and will just proceed to shoot Ceros all over the place at the person, not caring who gets hit at this point. However, its really rare for anyone to drive her to this point, and the only way to do that, would be hit her emotionally where it hurts most, most likely something personal, like friends, loved ones, etc. If she gets to that point, a smart person would know to run away, cause all hell had broken loose. History Human Life When she was a human in the past, she was the daughter of a shogun in ancient Japan, with a different name, Nene Hibiki. For a time, she was happy with herself, having a loving mother and father, and having other friends as well that were part of the family. One day, when she was a little girl, she met a young poor boy when she went off on her own outside her home, who was taking care of his mother and had met her when he had to resort to theirvery for medicine that could cure his mother. When he was about to be caught, she helped him escape by distracting the men that were chasing him. Later when she met him again, she became quick friends with him, but had to keep it a secret from her father, since she was told never to assosciate with those of lower class. As she spent much time with the boy over the years, Nene grew to love him with all her heart and wished to marrry him, but her father had other plans. Without consulting her, Nene's father had gone and made arrangements to get her married off to another man, that she not only lack affection for, but knew that the man only wanted to have power for himself from marrying her. She went to her childhood friend and loved one, and confessed how she loved him and not the man that she was to marry and how she wanted to run away from everything if it meant that she could be with the one she loved. So they did, and made their way out of there before the wedding ceremony. However, Nene's fiance had known of the plan and her loved one and allowed them to escape so that he could still have some power and make use of the chase to get Nene back, while appearing to be benevolent in front of her father. He intended to get her back and teaching her a lessong for running away from him. Nene and her beloved ran and ran with all their might, but it was only a matter of time till they were caught. The worst part was that Nene was pregnant, and couldn't keep running away. Eventually... they were caught, and Nene's lover was soon executed. Nene was griefstricken, especially when her fiance took her back, and did the unthinkable. He struck her in her stomach, killing her child, as a lesson for defying him. It was then that Nene was consumed by rage and anger and attacked her fiance when he wasn't looking, which caused a fire to erupt from the struggle, killing them both and everyone else in there. Nene may have perished, but she was at least able to exact vengence for her beloved and her unborn child. As a Soul She lived as a soul, searching for the soul of her beloved, and possibly her unborn child, but couldn't find them, no matter how much she tried to, but didn't give up and continued searching. As she searched, she eventually ran into a Hollow, but it was not just an ordinary Hollow, it was a Hollow that was once her fiance, and he was focused on devouring her for how she killed him as a human. Nene ran away and tried to avoid being devoured, but the Hollow was too fast and caught up with her. However, before she was devoured, the Hollow began reconsidering something. Instead of simply devouring her, he decided to make her suffer just like him, and dragged her into Hueco Mundo and had several other Hollows turn her into a Hollow as well. to how Sora beame a Hollow in the anime. Nene screame din protest, the tears leaving her eyes as she begged them to stop, but they did not, and eventually, Nene became a Hollow. Hollow Life Despite becoming a Hollow, there was some fragment of her human conscious that was holding her back from devouring other souls, but that would only last for so long, as Hollows can never deny their instinct to devour other souls for the reishi to fill in for their lost heart. It would only be a matter of time before Nene would give in to her Hollow instincts and begin devouring other souls. However, despite the ever increasing hunger within her, Nene resisted the urge as long as she could. Then on the moment when she could no longer hold back, she finall gave in to her urges, but it wasn't a human soul she devoured. No, she devoured the nearest thing to her, and that was another Hollow, the same Hollow of her former fiance that made her into a Hollow, and devoured him completely, making her not crave human souls, but Hollows, instantly, rather than eventually becoming hungry for them as they naturally would. Nene then began to devour more and more Hollows in the sands of Hueco Mundo, never stopping in order to somehow regain some form of sanity inside her, and soon enough, all the souls melded together inside her until she became a Gillian, but her soul retained dominanace over the others, eventually focusing on devouring more Gillians like herself to become an Adjuchas, which she did in about a hundred years of devouring other Gillians, becoming a giant dragon with gold scales, and a red jewel on the top of her Hollow mask. As an Adjuchas, she soared Hueco Mundo as a golden dragon, and continued devouring Hollows, now just wanting to remain as a Adjuchas, fearing the regression to Gillian and being lost forever, so she intended to go only that far, not realizing that if another Hollow ate a bit of her, she wouldn't need to worry about regression, but because she didn't, she continued to devour other Hollows, and that's when she underwent the final enolution. After centuries of more Hollow consumption, She eventually evolved into the final stage of a Hollow, and became a Vasto Lorde, and no longer needed to consume other Hollows, havign transcended the need to devour others to avoid regression, and had the appearance of her most human-like form and could go through Hueco Mundo normally without needing to eat others. However, she was eventually appraoched by Barragan's minions, being asked to join his army, but she refused to become a part of that, and had to fight for her life against the minions that served Barragan. However, due to her powers as a Vasto Lorde, she could easily dispatch such creatures with ease. Eventually, she learned of Barragan being overthrown and Hueco Mundo was ruled by a Shinigami by the name of Aizen. Fearing that she would be searched by him, and possibly forced to join, Nene tried hard to not be caught by him or any of his minions, who were Arrancars that were enhanced by the Hogyoku, making them capable of even defeating her. One of the places she went to, she was ambushed by some of Aizen's minions, and she fought, which resulted in her mask being broken. However, these Numeros were a part of Barragan's army and they wished not to make her join, but killing her for them to devour. They attempted to do so, but when her mask broke, Nene underwent a transformation, no longer being a Hollow, but evolving into an Arrancar with powers far greater than even when she was a Vasto Lorde, and slayed the Arrancars that attempted for her life. It was at this point that Nene decided to abandon the name she had as a human and go with a new name, and became known as Misora Shirogane. As an Arrancar After becoming an Arrancar, Misora began to continue traveling around, but grew tired of constantly being in the desert and wanted to have a home for herself, and considered joining Aizen's Army, just so that she could have something better to do. However, when she got to Las Noches, and amazed by the sheer size of it, she learned that Aizen had been defeated by an Ichigo Kurosaki and many of the Espada were dead. From that, Misora decided to join the Espada and became the new Septimo Espada. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Misora is incredibly skilled with a blade, able to launch powerful and swift strikes at opponents and can keep up with other skilled opponents. She can wield the broadsword like its nothing, and in her released state, is skilled at dual wielding as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Preferred use of combat, as she would prefer to knock opponents away or knock them out before she would have to engage in more fighting. Her style of fighting is similar to Nelilel's way of combat. Sonído Expert: 'She is very proficient in the use of Sonído, being the Septimo Espada. Her skill in that allows her to keep up eith almost anyone and add it with her reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. '''Cero: '''Misora can discharge a bright yellow Cero, unlike the usual red colored Cero, from an open palm of her hand, with great destructive force. She can also imitate Harribel, and charge a Cero on her sword, to fire it in a very wide arc. Her Cero can be charged relatively fast, and can cause a large amount of damage. *'Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, she is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it, Misora must first cut her own hand on her Zanpakutō, mixing her blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Misora's Gran Rey Cero is colored golden yellow. Enhanced Hierro: '''The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Misora is very durable with this, and can take a lot of hits without much damage, but would in fact, damage the opponent from it. '''Great Spiritual Power: Being teh Septimo Espada, Misora possesses spiritual power well above that of other Arrancars, along with other spiritual beings. When she isn't hiding her power, she can use her spiritual pressure alone to make others that are weaker than her tremble in fear and make them perspirate. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Misora's Bala is white. Her Bala is strong enough to shatter several walls of Las Noches. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An advanced Arrancar perception technique which is used to both detect and gauge sources of Reiatsu within the vicinity of the user. With this, Misora is able to detect the presence of others when she's in battle, or is intending to find someone. Descorrer '''(解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō '''Dragón Dorado (Golden Dragon): In its sealed form, the sword resembles a broadsword with a red hilt. The handle has a unique motif that resembles a dragon's face, with extensions that go separately and a crystal on the center of the motif. There is a crystal on the top and bottom of the blade as well. Fragmentos Radiantes Making a slow swing horizontally, Misora makes a line made of light and spirit energy in front of her. The light then breaks into shards and is then fired at the foe at high speed. The shards possess high destructive power as they can shred almost anything it hits into ribbons and can cause large amounts of damage to objects, capable of turning a pillar in Las Noches into sliced rubble. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Shine": Dragón Dorado shines in a bright light that engulfs Misora and forms a sphere of pure light and spirit energy. The sphere then breaks into shards of glass and then fades into particles, revealing her new form. Her appearance takes a slight change here. Her hair grows longer, her face matures a bit, her red eyes becoming sharper, and her breasts enlarging as well. The remains of her tiara Hollow mask is gone and she now has two small horns on the sides of her head. She now dons a golden dress from her chest down with areas of white and blue as well. The dress has no back on it. On her pants, on the center of the waistline, a red crystal is placed there. She also gains two swords with red gems on the handle as well. :: Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Misora's natural abilities are enhanced. Cruz Del Cielo Using her two swords, Misora makes a cross slash in front of her, which creates a cross of light made of her spirit energy and fires it at the opponent, causing a large amount of damage. Eterno Retorno This is a technique that works only when an opponent attacks her with an attack made of their spirit energy at her. Misora gets into a defensive stance with her dual swords and takes teh attack at first. Sge then slashes through with her Cruz Del Cielo, adding it in with the attack she took in, makign the attack even stronger. Works only when the average of her stats used for this ability is greater than or equal to the average of her opponent's attack. Statistics Trivia *The name Misora means "beatiful sky" and Shirogane means "platinum". *Her Adjuchas form is a reference to Strata Dragoon from Beyblade. *The sword she carries in its released form is the sword that Hikaru uses in Magic Knights Rayearth. Quotes Optional.